Sueño
by anybella
Summary: ¿Cómo tener una vida normal cuando se ama a alguien que no existe? mi primer fic.
1. Prólogo

**Declaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados. Por el momento la historia es completamente mía.

**Prólogo.**

En el fondo de mi corazón, yo lo sabía_. No era real_, era un sueño, un simple sueño, pero también el más hermoso.

No quería despertar pero todo a mi alrededor se volvía cada vez más borroso indicando la llegada del inminente final de mi fantasía.

Mi eterno escenario desaparecía, los árboles, las flores, el viento sobre mi rostro, todo el prado se desvanecía… y por ultimo, la razón por la que estoy aquí… él.

Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas con la tonta esperanza de traerlo a _mi realidad conmigo_, aún sabiendo era imposible.

Su aroma increíblemente dulce pero sumamente masculino, me envolvía de una manera increíble dándome la sensación de comodidad y paz única que uno encuentra sólo cuando está en el lugar al que simplemente pertenece.

-¡No me dejes!- supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos y aforrándome a su camisa como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

- Sabes que no puedo quedarme -repitió mientras acariciaba mi rostro y me miraba con infinita ternura en sus ojos- pero te aseguro que vamos a estar juntos por siempre, y entonces nunca más me iré.

- Por siempre- repetí deseando con todas mis fuerzas que sus palabras se hagan realidad.

-Por siempre- juró; y no sé por que yo le creí.

-Te amo

-Ahora tú eres mi vida…

_Eres mi vida…_

_Mi vida…_


	2. Locura

**Declaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados. Por el momento la historia es completamente mía.

**Locura.**

Y mientras él, con el resto del escenario desaparecía en el fondo de mi mente, se hacia cada vez mas estridente el sonido de mi despertador.

"_un día más, sólo uno"_ me repetía una y otra vez, como si este día marcara la diferencia entre la realidad y el sueño, entre este vacío y él, entre mi departamento y el manicomio…

"_¡OH dios, me estoy volviendo loca! ¡Ya no aguanto más!"_

Completamente resignada a mi realidad me levanté dispuesta a prepararme para mi trabajo. Como cada mañana después de este sueño, me miraba al espejo y me preguntaba qué podría ver alguien como él en mí, en qué mundo yo podría estar con él, y otra vez me caía encima el abrumador peso de la realidad: solo era posible en mi sueño, sólo allí.

¿Qué podría ver en mí?

Yo era aburrida y simple. Delgada, mas bien flacucha sin apenas alguna curva perdida, mi pelo largo completamente rebelde con deformadas ondas castañas, ojos del mismo color y grandes para las facciones afiladas de mi rostro, piel blanca casi traslucida bastante raro teniendo en cuenta que viví casi toda mi vida en Phoenix.

Como decía, común, sumamente común.

Él en cambio… ¿cómo describirlo sin dejar de hacerle justicia? Simplemente perfecto.

Alto, unos increíbles músculos estilizados que le daban a su porte una elegancia natural con la que podría vestir harapos y así y todo parecer un rey. Sus grandes y suaves manos, sus desordenados cabellos de un extraño color entre castaño claro, rubio, rojizo; tan peculiar y difícil de definir que no puedo creer que mi imaginación pueda inventar algo tan complejo. Sus labios rojos que piden a gritos ser besados; su mandíbula cuadrada y su nariz recta dándole a su perfecto rostro angelical el toque justo de sexy masculinidad.

Y sus ojos ¡dios! ¡Sus ojos! De un increíble color verde esmeralda, portadores de la mirada más profunda que pueda existir, tanto que cuando encuentras su mirada con la suya crees que puede ver cada rincón de tu alma.

Mientras conducía a mi trabajo comencé a pensar en qué momento comenzó mi locura…

Realmente no lo recuerdo, creo que lo veo desde que tengo memoria inclusive antes de mi primer novio, y justamente esa fue la razón por la que aun a mis 24 años no consigo tener una relación más o menos estable. Cuando la emoción de los primeros momentos pasa, comienzo a comparar, y definitivamente nadie me puede hacer sentir lo que él, así que solo dejo de intentarlo.

Lo más claro de mis sueños además de él y lo que siento a su lado es que hablamos de cosas banales, nada concreto. Ningún dato. No nombre. No dirección. Edad. Nada. Quiero saber, pero hay algo que me impide preguntar.

"_¡basta de pensar tonterías! ¡¿Cómo vas a querer saber datos reales de alguien que no existe?"_

Y nuevamente llego a la misma conclusión. Estoy loca.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor que me lleve a mi oficina sentí que sonaba mi celular y sabiendo de quien se trataba atendí.

-Hola, buen día ¿cómo amaneciste?- pregunte con un entusiasmo que obviamente hoy no sentía, esperando que mi amigo no note mi mentira.

- ¡Buen día, pequeña! Amanecí bien, gracias, pensando en mi mejor amiga y preguntándome ¡si había soñado conmigo toda la noche, sabiendo que debes resignarte a solo ser mi amiga ya que nunca te voy a amar de la manera que deseas y es por eso que tienen una voz de muerta!- por supuesto su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo y no se como pude pensar un segundo en engañarlo.

Jasper y yo nos conocemos desde chicos, cuando vivía en Phoenix y cuando me fui a Forks a vivir con mi padre, nuestra amistad se estrecho hasta límites insospechados ya que los dos nos sentíamos realmente solos. Yo por ser tan tímida y retraída que sentía que no encajaba en ningún lugar de aquel pequeño pueblo; él por ser muy reservado y no dejar que nadie traspase esa máscara dura y seria que siempre se puso para el resto del mundo pero que conmigo no existía. A nuestra manera, nos entendíamos.

Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, la persona que más me conoce, el único que sabe de mis sueños y quien se burla de mi cada vez que puede.

-Jazz, por favor ¡no quiero hablar de ello!

-Bella, tienes que hacer algo con tu vida, no puedes seguir así, ¡vas a volverte loca!

-¡Jasper! ¡Estoy enamorada de alguien que no existe y a quien mi mente retorcida ni siquiera le inventa un nombre! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que ya no estoy loca?-grite al teléfono olvidando que me encontraba en un ascensor lleno de gente, que al escucharme me miraron con ojos desorbitados yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que ponerme más roja que un tomate maduro y gemir por mi torpeza mientras escuchaba la escandalosa carcajada de "mi amigo" del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡tranquila pequeña!- dijo en tono conciliador cuando se calmo- ven, te espero en tu oficina para hablar en privado, así nadie más te escucha, ¡no vayan a querer encerrarte en un manicomio!-agrego para luego colgar.

-idiota-musite al tono del teléfono.

Al llegar a mi piso baje del ascensor rápidamente y me dirigí a mi oficina casi corriendo apenas saludando a quienes se cruzaban en mi camino.

Jasper me esperaba sentado en mi escritorio con dos tazas del exquisito capuchino italiano que tanto nos gustaba. Al verme entrar con mi cara de ¡estas en problemas! Camino rápidamente hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza y ternura hasta que (como el sabia) me rendí y lo abrace de vuelta.

-¡solo hace una semana que te fuiste a ese congreso ene Venecia y nos comportamos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años!- exclame ante nuestro pequeño reencuentro.

-bueno, por teléfono no puedo abrazarte así que aprovecho ahora antes de hacerte enfadar nuevamente- como vio que con eso me cambio nuevamente la cara, enseguida me tendió el café-¡toma! Consume cafeína y cacao primero.

Otra vez estaba a sus pies. ¿Porque era tan predecible?

-ya, pero no quiero más reprimendas- suplique con cara de cansancio.

-pequeña-dijo sentándose del otro lado de mi escritorio-hace muchos años de esto, antes era una vez cada tanto y era gracioso que sueñes siempre con el mismo desconocido, pero ahora…cielo-me llamo agarrando mis manos para que lo mirase ante mi mirada baja y ausente no es solo eso, sino que dejas de salir con personas reales. Me preocupo por ti, te quiero, sos mi familia, no puedo verte así, no es sano…-su voz adquirió un tono de suplica que hizo sentirme fatal por portarme como una nena encaprichada con un artista inalcanzable.

-jazz, lo sé, yo también te quiero mucho y sos todo lo que tengo después que Charly y René se fueron. Perdón, y voy a demostrarte que estoy dispuesta a seguir con mi vida- la determinación que tenia al comenzar la oración no se sintió en lo mas mínimo en mis ultimas palabras.

"_tú eres mi vida"_

Se repitió en mi mente como recordándome que mi vida le pertenecía a él. "¡basta loca! Deja de boicotearte" me gritaba mi entupida conciencia.

-¡perfecto!- exclamo Jasper feliz por sacarme esa promesa nunca antes hecha- esta misma tarde hablo con Alice para que encuentre alguien perfecto. Bueno, pensándolo bien no creo que nadie sea perfecto pero por lo menos real.

"_¡genial! Ahora van a empezar una sucesión de citas a ciegas vaya a saber con cuantos idiotas"_ pensaba mientras oía murmurar a Jazz algo de un hermano de Alice nuevo en la ciudad.

-Jazz ¿puedo preguntar algo?- inquirí queriendo quitar la pelota de mi terreno.

- claro, dispara.

-¿va en serio verdad?

-¿a que viene eso?- devolvió la pelota sabiendo muy bien de qué venia el asunto.

- bueno-comencé como quien no quiere la cosa-primero, hace casi seis meses que se ven, eso es el doble de tiempo de lo que duraste juntando a todas tus conquistas y sé que son muchas; segundo, me la presentaste, es la primera "novia" que me presentas y eso que en todos estos años te vi con muchas "amigas"; y por último, ahora murmuraste algo sobre un hermano de Alice, quieres asegurarte que si me engancho con él vas a tenerla cerca de varias maneras, no sé solo digo- agregué haciéndome la desinteresada.

-¿Qué te puedo decir pequeña?-admitió en tono derrotado al verse descubierto-estoy enamorándome de ella, jamás me creí capaz de sentir tanto por una persona. Tengo ganas de estar siempre con ella y no me canso de su compañía. ¡OH por dios! ¡Sueno como todo un afeminado!- ambos reímos ante eso- cuento con que mi pequeña amiga no va a abrir su hermosa boca.

-no te preocupes "¡OH, gran macho sureño!"- inquirí en tono burlón- tu sucio secreto de que morís por tu hermosa novia esta a salvo conmigo- cuando paso la gracia agregue en tono mas serio-me alego porque es una gran chica y se nota que te quiere, de verdad te mereces esa clase de amor que te haga sentir único, con el que puedas contar siempre y con el cual quieras compartir el resto de tu vida para siempre…

-Espera, espera- corto mi entonación con tono burlón, lo cual me hizo adquirir un tono rojo profundo más rojo que el traje de Santa en Navidad-¿seguimos hablando de mí o estabas soñando despiertas? Balbuce un triste perdón a mío divertido amigo.

-tranquila, no te avergüences, vas a conseguir a alguien que te ame de esa manera, quizás no sea tu Dios Heleno soñado, pero va a ser mejor porque este será real y vas a ser feliz en todos los aspectos de tu vida, no solo en tus sueños.

-dudo que tenga tanta suerte, Jazz.

-sos hermosa, inteligente, divertida, buena, no en vano hay tantos tipos atrás tuyo, aunque no te quieras dar cuenta. Tu problema es que no te ves como realmente eres. Y escúchame bien Bella, nadie, va a ser nunca suficiente para vos, aunque podemos encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente digno.

-¡claro Cupido!- me burlé de él- ahora que tu trabajo de psiquiatra no es suficiente te dedicas a casamentero y no solo eso, sino que con tus dones para la precognición me aseguras que voy a encontrar a alguien ahí- y de repente se me ocurrió algo-dime una cosa, esto fue idea tuya o salio de la loca cabecita de tu linda novia para sacarse de encima a su seguramente tonto hermano y tu aburrida mejor amiga.

-bueno, debo admitir que esto fue sugerencia de Alice-ya me la venia venir- dijo que tenia un presentimiento desde el momento que te conoció y ella nunca se equivoca, créeme. Quizás no sea nada del otro mundo pero podes conseguir un nuevo amigo.

-quizás tengas razón- admití.

-dale un poco de crédito a Alice pequeña, el su hermano debe ser un buen chico, solo dale una oportunidad a Edward…

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi primera historia. Para lo que quieran solo dejen su RR.**

**Besos! Any**


	3. Siempre él

**Declaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados. Por el momento la historia es completamente mía.

**2-Siempre él.**

Cuando por fin mi amigo se canso de molestarme en nuestro horario laboral, decidió irse a su oficina para que ambos podamos comenzar con la jornada.

El trabajo en la editorial era genial, lo que siempre quise hacer. Desde chica amé la lectura, adoraba todas las grandes historias clásicas y unos de mis principales deseos siempre fue saber los tras fondos de todo aquello. Conocer cómo una gran historia pasaba de ser una idea en la cabeza de alguien a ser una historia que sería conocida en todo el mundo, en varios idiomas y leídas por tantas personas. Era genial por fin formar parte del trasfondo que siempre quise conocer, y no solo eso, sino ser nada más que una de las editoras más solicitadas por los mejores escritores para supervisar sus historias y dar los últimos detalles antes de su publicación.

El departamento de literatura era el más reconocido, y gracias a nuestras brillantes nuevas adquisiciones habíamos logrado impulsar considerablemente a la editorial.

Jasper Whitlock tenia mucho q ver con ello, era el psicólogo del departamento de recursos humanos. Jazz se encargaba de la salud mental de todos nosotros, para que podamos cumplir correctamente con nuestro trabajo (prevenir de los excesos, obsesiones, alertar de estrés y demás). Aunque conmigo no haya nada que él pudiera hacer.

Fue todo un milagro que ambos consiguiéramos trabajo en el mismo lugar y por lo tanto lo aprovechábamos y cuidábamos al máximo.

Estuve toda la mañana revisando el trabajo del equipo en la nueva saga literaria que íbamos a editar, cuando me quise dar cuenta había pasado mi hora del almuerzo (nuevamente) y no quedaba mucho para el horario de salida.

Alguien llamo a mi puerta, tras conceder el permiso, el Sr. Aro Vulturi, dueño y director general de "editorial Vulturi" entro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que fue correspondida de inmediato.

-¡Querida Isabella! Que gusto ser testigo de ese hermoso rostro que tienes cuando estás sumamente concentrada en tu trabajo.

Ante su cumplido tuve la mecánica reacción de ruborizarme terriblemente.

-Gracias señor, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Oh, mi querida Isabella siempre tan servicial y dispuesta –comento con ese increíble acento italiano mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado del escritorio- hay una muy interesante noticia y no quería privarme la posibilidad de ponerte al tanto personalmente de ella.

-Bueno, espero que sea una buena noticia señor- añadí expectante.

-Sólo Aro querida… y si, son increíbles noticias a decir verdad- como no acoté nada, el mismo continuo- acabamos de unirnos oficialmente con la editorial europea que posee mi hermano allí y como fue a causa de fuerza mayor para que el no quebrara, la mayoría de las acciones me pertenecen, gracias a nuestro creciente desarrollo, ahora es nuestra querida.

-¡wauw! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Lo felicito señor, perdón es decir Aro!

-Bueno, felicidades a ti también querida, ahora tú te encargarás personalmente todos los proyectos en los que estaban trabajando allí. Sé que es mucho trabajo linda, pero estoy seguro de que serás la mejor como siempre.

-Estoy realmente halagada Aro, y por supuesto puede contar conmigo.

-Mañana te pasaré los teléfonos y correos de las personas con las que deberías trabajar para coordinar todo desde Europa. Bueno linda, te dejo seguir con tu trabajo… o mejor no, ve a descansar mañana hay mucho por hacer.

-Si señor…

Pero él ya se había ido dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

"si ahora no tengo tiempo para nada, a partir de esto van a tener que agregarle una hora al día para poder dormir"

Agarre mis cosas y me fui a casa a descansar. No hablé con nadie, ni con Jazz, no sabía que decir, mi cabeza ya era un desastre antes de eso, ahora solo era un torbellino sin control

Trabajo

Él

Locura

Él

Trabajo desde Europa

Él

Soledad

Siempre él

Me siento enferma de estar, en mi vida adulta con mis 25 bien llevados años, seguir soñando con cuentos de hadas, con imposibles a los que sé que me aferro para no vivir la realidad plenamente. Un cuento de hadas donde el más bello y caballeroso de los príncipes me busca y me encuentra para salvarme de las garras del moustro de la soledad. Un príncipe que no existe, en un cuento donde jamás podría yo ser la princesa, una historia a la que los alumnos tenemos negado el acceso, un sueño que no es más que eso… un sueño… que ya no debería tener, esos sueños son para niñas de 15 o 16 años, no para mi.

Pero, ¿cómo dejarlo cuando el sueño es tan perfecto?

Los sueños, sueños son… pero no importa donde esté yo siempre lo elegiría a él.

Siempre él.

**Bueno, debo decir que a partir del próximo cap vamos a empezar a descubrir con Bella si realmente es un sueño o si es su destino…**

**Estos cap eran necesarios para descubrir un poco como se siente ella con todo esto, ahora vamos a ver realmente qué sucede.**

**Gracias por acompañarme en este proceso, hay muchas personas que leyeron mi historia aunque no dejen rr. No toma mucho tiempo así que pido que si se tomaron 1 minuto para leerme, pueden regalar unos segundos para escribirme, ese es mi único pago.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Any**


End file.
